1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording technology, and more particularly, to a master recording medium for magnetically transferring a servo pattern including servo information to a magnetic recording medium and a method of manufacturing the master recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disc drives (HDDs) using a magnetic recording medium have characteristics of high capacity and fast access and thus are significant as data memory devices of various digital devices, in addition to computers. Also, since industrialization and informatization have rapidly developed, the amount of information that is dealt with has significantly increased and thus higher density HDDs are required.
In order to drive an HDD, servo information should be pre-recorded to a magnetic recording medium so as to allow a magnetic head to be properly positioned at a desired location on the magnetic recording medium. The servo information is recorded by a servo pattern formed by magnetizing a recording layer of the magnetic recording medium to a predetermined pattern and the servo pattern is formed by magnetic transferring a master recording medium on which a shape corresponding to the pattern is formed.
In a high-density HDD, a line-width of the servo pattern should be reduced in accordance with the increasing density of data storage. As such, research into forming a servo pattern corresponding to the high-density recording is needed.